


Vágyakozás

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur meg angstol, Arthur ne igyál nem tesz jót neked, Francisnek jól áll a szoknya, M/M, ez a fic a régi idők általános FrUK felállását idézi, ez ilyen családi dolog, legalábbis szerintem, magical strike kinézet, utálják egymást mint annak a rendje, van benne fűszerezésnek egy kis félrevonulás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Humán AU, a helyszín valahol Amerika. Ha ismerős nektek a Magical Strike AU, akkor Francist meg Arthurt pont úgy tessék elképzelni. Ha valaki nem bírja az alkoholgőzt, akkor ezt ne olvassa el. Arthur, te se bírod.Egyébként családi történet. Kicsoda neked a féltestvéreid féltestvére?Arthur nagyon szeretné tudni a választ erre a kérdésre.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vágyakozás

**Author's Note:**

> Ajánlott hallgatmány: Magashegyi Unterground – Álmatlanság

Arthur sosem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel a… gyökértelenséggel. Meg az elvált szüleivel, vagy az újvilágba költözéssel. Azzal se, hogy az anyja meghalt, nem sokkal az ikeröccsei tizenhatodik születésnapja előtt, két héttel azután, hogy ő sikeresen államvizsgázott, szóval jöhetett vissza Amerikába istápolni a fiúkat.

Nem szép dolog egy huszonkét éves ember nyakába varrni két kamaszt. Neki viszont volt egy végzettsége, elég jó nevű helyen gyakornokoskodott az egyetemi évei alatt, hogy azonnal kapjon munkát az Államokban, ráadásul a fiúk kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztak ellene, hogy nevelőszülőhöz vagy intézetbe kerüljenek. Arthur bátyjai, akik Skóciában éltek az apjukkal, szartak az egészbe.

Egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor találkoztak velük a srácok.

– Halihó! Mi újság?

– Kímélj meg a jópofizástól és adj egy sört.

– A szokásosat?

– Igen.

– Elfogyott.

– Anyádat fogyott el.

– Nincs humorod, kedves.

Ezt az egész bizonytalanságot fokozza, hogy Amerikában túl brit akcentusa van ahhoz, hogy belesimuljon a névtelen tömegbe, de nem elég markáns ahhoz, hogy ne tűnjön mesterkéltnek. Angliában meg túl amerikainak hangzott ahhoz, hogy beilleszkedjen. Aztán persze a megálmodott életútját derékba törte, hogy az anyja a nevelőapjával keringőzik a Csendes-óceán fenekén, ő meg az öccsei kedvéért aprópénzért eladja magát egy utolsó nagyvállalatnak… ezt a gombócba gyűrhető feszültséget megkoronázta, lelakkozta, aranyfényű ragyogásba vonta az, hogy meleg. Nem, az még csak a lakkozás volt, az aranyozásért már Francis felelt.

Az a hülye békaevő. Az utolsó nyomorult.

– Töltsd még egyet.

Józanon nem tudta elviselni. Ritkán találkozott vele úgy, hogy huzamosabb ideig az is maradt, de akkor a hanyag francia akcentustól haptákba kapták magukat a hajszálak a tarkóján. Francis nem is törekedett rá, hogy javítson a kiejtésén, azt mondta, tud mindent, amit tudnia kell. Megértik őt, akkor pedig nem fogja törni magát azzal, hogy megpróbál helyinek tűnni, holott soha nem lesz az.

Valahol tisztelte őt ezért.

Egészen máshol meg gerincre akarta vágni, a hajába akart túrni, bele akart harapni a vállába, el akart merülni benne, bele akart fulladni.

– Hé!

– Még el se fogyott az előző poharad.

– Kuss. Adj konyakot.

Az aktuális napi kínját is májrontásba fogja fojtani. Még arra se vette a fáradtságot, hogy hazamenjen átöltözni – hogy ment volna haza, egy _kibaszott óceán_ választja el őt a _hazától_ –, meló után aktatáskástul, koszos ételhordóstul, hajszálcsíkos öltönyben beült abba a rohadt lebujba. A második sör kikérése után vette észre, hogy még az olvasószemüvegét se vette le.

Francis viszont kitett magáért.  Fehér és rózsaszín, hab os-babos ruha költeményben illegette magát a pult mögött, mosolygott a betérő vendégekre és Arthur akkor határozta el, hogy ez bizony megér egy sms-t Mattnek, mert ma addig föl nem kel innen, míg Francis karjaiban ki nem köt, vagy egy magányos öszvér értelmi szintjére nem issza magát. Az első lehetőséget kapásból esélytelennek ítélte,  így  váltott a konyakra.

– Még egyet.

– Nem lesz ez már egy kicsit sok, drága?

– Neked nem tök mindegy, amíg kifizetem?

Valamikor kikerült az utcára. Vagy záróra után voltak – van egyáltalán záróra abban a lepukkant pubban? –, vagy csak megunták, hogy ott agonizál a pult mellett és kidobták, vagy a jótündér meghallgatta a kívánságát, mert késő éjjel volt, ő pedig egy sikátorban igyekezett felhajtani azt a bizonyos rózsaszín és fehér szoknyát. Borosta karcolta az állát, miközben mindent beleadott, hogy vörösre csókolja Francs puha, konyakízű ajkait. Vagy neki magának volt konyakíze?

A részegség zsibbadt bénultságában nem is érzett ízeket.

Egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy ennyire futja a részéről. Hallotta a pletykákat, Francis nem tartja meg sokáig a szeretőit. Egy éjszaka, vagy három vagy öt, a szám mindig páratlan. Arthur valahol sejtette, hogy részegen nem feltétlen olyan a teljesítménye, mint… mindegy.

Félresöpört mindent. Nem érdekelte, hogy egy órája volt az utolsó pohárkának és már kezd kitisztulni a látása. Erővel kapaszkodott a szétfolyó világba, mert félt, ha hagyja kitisztulni a képet, Fancis semmivé válik.

Az italtól tétova, bizonytalan kezeire csak egy pillanatra simultak rá Francis ujjai. A férfi eddig a hajával játszadozott, de most átvette az irányítást. Arthur végre beletúrhatott a hosszú loknikba.

– Ne húzd – mordult fel Francis gyomorból, mikor egy pillanatra szétváltak, hogy levegőt vegyenek.

Ellazította az ujjait, dacolva a kétségbeejtő gondolattal, hogy ha nem fogja olyan szorosan, akkor a másik köddé válik. Francis ennek a mondatnak köszönhette, hogy amikor végre sikerült kibontania Arthur övcsatját, nem a haját markolta, hanem a ruhát, de úgy, hogy az anyag nagyot reccsenve elhasadt. Alatta a váll hívogató íve. Felsejlett benne, hogy részegen nincs teljesen tudatában az erejének, ezért nagyon óvatosan harapott.

– Te rohadt vámpír – nyögött fel Francis.

A következő pár percben nem volt semmi felemelő. Kapkodó lélegzettel, össze-vissza verő szívük ütemét keresve markolták egymást egy mocskos mellékutca sötétjében. Még az is lehet, hogy Francis egy kukának támaszkodott. Az is lehet, hogy csak képzelődött és utána nem egymásnak simulva reszkettek.

A távozásnak még kevesebb jutott, mint magának az aktusnak. Kibontakoztak egymás karjaiból, összenéztek, Francis eligazgatta a vállán a megtépázott ruhát, Arthur felhúzta a sliccét, majd ki-ki fogta a maga cókmókját és anélkül, hogy hátranéztek volna, mentek haza.

Elképzelése nem volt róla, hogy nézhetett ki az éjszakai járaton. Az ablaknak döntötte a fejét és a saját tükörképének tompa tekintetét nézte. Újra meg újra megnyalta az ajkát, hátha maradt rajta egy kevés Francis ízéből. A szíve még mindig túl gyorsan vert.

A hajnali derengés már átsejlett az utcalámpák narancs fényén, mikor végre odaért a lakáshoz. Halkan zörgött a kulcsokkal. Megpróbálta a lánccal bezárni az ajtót, de ahhoz még nem volt elég jó a szem-kéz koordinációja, így rövid bénázás után inkább hagyta az egészet a picsába, úgyis gombos az ajtó, kulcs nélkül nem is lehet bejönni.

Az ikrek aludtak. A tévé előtt, úgy, hogy az villódzva játszotta le ötmilliomodszorra egy western DVD menüjét. Kikapcsolta a tévét. A nappali sötétségbe borult. Alfred a kanapé karfájára borulva hortyogott, Matt hátulról simult hozzá, igazodott hozzá minden görbületében. Még álmában is az ikre árnyéka volt.

Francis átcsapott rajta, mint egy hullám.  Bebotladozott a fürdőbe és kuncogva habfürdőt öntött a kádba. Míg folyt a víz, kihámozta magát az öltönyéből.

Állig merült a vízbe. A kád kicsi volt, a térde kilógott. A habok a feje fölé tornyosultak.

Még érezte magán a másik érintését. Ajkán a csókjait, a hajában matató ujjait, fel tudta idézni, hogyan siklott le a keze az oldalán, hogyan markolta meg őt és  milyen ritmust diktált.

Megnyalta az ajkát. Csak a konyak ízére emlékezett.

Már csak pár hónap – biztatta magát. – Az ikrek végre leérettségiznek, elmennek egyetemre. Nyaranta Arthur elzavarta őket dolgozni. Könyörtelenül beosztatta velük a pénzüket. Boldogulni fognak egyedül is, ő pedig végre visszamehet Angliába, vissza az egyetemre. Talán senkit nem fog érdekelni ez a három év kihagyás. Talán visszafogadják őt.

Olyan lesz ez az egész, mint egy rossz álom, néhány pozitív epizóddal.

Úgysem fognak soha megint így… hát, így. Ennyi volt ő Francisnek, és talán jobb is így. Egyébként hallgathatná a kibaszott francia nyekergését az örökkévalóságig.

Felsóhajtott. Már akkor sajogni kezdett a feje.

Órákkal – évekkel, évtizedekkel – később az ajtó csapódására riadt fel.

– Bazeg, tesa, te a kádban aludtál? – rikkantott Alfred.

– Mi a f… _azt a kurva eget…_

– Mattie! Arthur megint részeg!

– Akkor hagyd békén – hangzott Matt érdektelen jó tanácsa.

Arthur pedig szenvedett. Az ízületei megmerevedtek a hideg vízben, a bőre felázott, és az isten áldja meg, soha ilyen fejfájása nem volt még!

Nagy sokára esett le neki, hogy amíg ő meztelenül hörög a kádban, Alfred a csapnál a fogát mossa. Felidézte, hogyan kell összerakni egy értelmes mondatot, aztán mit kell tennie ahhoz, hogy ki is mondja és az ne tűnjön el a vele érkező átkozódások között.

– Micsinászitt.

– Mosom a fogam, de no para, nem nézek oda.

Fogat mos és… riadtan ült fel, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy hét óra elmúlt.

– Mennyi ’z idő? – kérdezte rémülten.

– Szombat – felelte Alfred fogkrémmel teli szájjal.

Visszahanyatlott, kisebb cunamit bocsátva ezzel a fürdőszoba kövére.

– Nem mondta neked senki, hogy nem tesz jót neked a pia? – kérdezte Alfred öblögetés után pimaszul.

Fröcskölt felé egy kis vizet. Alfred  vihogva  kimenekült.

Nagy sokára összekaparta magát. Leengedte a hideg vizet. Felrémlett benne, hogy miket művelt az éjszaka, meg számba vette, hogy milyen rohadtul fázik, így gyorsan lezuhanyozott. Már amennyire a másnap engedte neki a gyorsaságot.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint egy vízi hulla! – nevetett rá Alfred, mikor végre előkerült.

– Minden oké? – Matt egy kicsit aggodalmasnak tűnt. Üdítő változatosság volt a segítőkész érdektelenséghez képest.

– Ja.

Fürdőköpenyben leborult a kanapéra. Arccal előre. Nem mozdult. A nap állásából ítélve egyszer egy rövidebb időre el is szundított. A feje még mindig iszonyúan fájt. Ahogy átfordította a fejét a másik oldalra, a nyaka reccsent egy hatalmasat. Egy pillanatra remélte, hogy ez volt a végszó és megtér az árnyékvilágból, de nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Az álla viszketett a borostától.

– Hé, Artie, ébren vagy?

– Aha.

– Francis átjön ebédre, nem gáz?

– Nem.

Ettől volt igazán szar az egész. Hogy ők amúgy ismerik egymást. Francis Arthur féltestvéreinek a féltestvére.  Ez még családnak számít, vagy nem? Család akkor, ha  annyit látta, mint az ikrek az ő bátyjait Skóciában?

A gondolatai egy félig elfelejtett sanzon dallamára jártak csűrdöngölőt. A gyomra kavargott.

Megnyalta az ajkát, de nyoma sem volt rajta Francis ízének. Már a konyakot se érezte. A fogkrémet se.

Már abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóban együtt voltak arra a rohanós öt percre az éjjel. Részeg álom is lehetett. Simán előfordulhat. Tizennyolc éves kora óta Francis rendszerint központi szereplője a túlfűtött álmainak. Előtte nem tudta, hogy meleg, a teste meg kamasz volt, egy fél gondolattól is dönthettek úgy a hormonjai, hogy akkor most ők szeretnének kiemelkedő hangulatot biztosítani neki.

Egyszer régen azt hitte, hogy ezek az ő álmai majd elmúlnak, ha egyszer végre meglesz ez az öt perc. Most meg azon veszi észre magát, hogy a kanapé huzatát simogatva azon elmélkedik, hogy annak a lehetetlen ruhának mennyivel jobb volt az anyaga. Az is lehet, hogy azért, mert még túl friss az élmény.

Elmúlik. Ez is elmúlik, minden elmúlik. Majdnem elmúlt ez a hülye fél-vonzalom is, amit a béka iránt érez, mikor odahaza volt egyetemista. Már egész jól alakultak a dolgok a japán sráccal, aztán jöhetett haza bébiszitterkedni az öccsein.

Visszamegy szépen Angliába, összejön Kikuval és elfelejti Francist. Az lesz a legjobb. Talán a lelke is megnyugszik és nem lesz olyan érzése, hogy egy hangyaboly van a belső szervei helyén.

Nem hallotta az ajtót. Nem hallotta, hogy Francis bejön, pedig biztosan megint összecsókolta az ikreket, ahogy szokta. Megborzongott, amikor az ismerős-ismeretlen kéz végigsimított a hátán.

– Hékás, minden oké?

Te jó ég, az akcentusa így még szörnyűbb.

Nyöszörögve fúrta a fejét a párnába.

– Hagyjad, másnapos – harsant Alfred vidám hangja. – Ilyenkor azt se tudja, hányadikán van elseje. Hé, Mattie, szerinted mit lépne a gyámhatóság, ha jelentenénk, hogy Arthur mit részegeskedik itt össze-vissza?

– Mehetnétek júliusig intézetbe – nyöszörögte Arthur.

– Kedves tőled a feltételezés, hogy hagynám – horkantott Francis.

– Én szopok velük, nem te.

– Legközelebb lesz annyi eszed, hogy megcsússzál az egyetemen – danolászott a francia.

_Francia_ . Arthurral ellentétben, ő általában csak látogatóba érkezett az államokba. Mi a faszt keres itt? Mi a francot keres itt Arthur?1

– Arthur.

Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen hangja. Mintha minden kiejtett szótaggal az ágyába akarná csábítani. Kellemesen mély, de nem dörmögő, simogató, de úgy, hogy közben nem tolakodó…

– Hoztam levest, kérsz?

Az evésnek a puszta gondolata is elég volt ahhoz, hogy rosszul legyen.

– Enned kellene.

– Hagyjad – csendült Matt hangja. – Ilyenkor elheverészik a díványon, nem lesz baja.

– Fájdalomcsillapítót adtatok neki?

– Nem kért.

– C-c, ez nem volt szép tőletek. Hozzál neki valamit, Mattie.

– Azt se tudom, hogy hol tartja a gyógyszereket – dünnyögte fiú.

– Konyhaszekrény – mondta a párnába, ami eléggé tompította ahhoz, hogy legalább a saját hangja miatt ne fájjon a feje. – A salátástálban. Aszpirint hozzál, vagy hármat.

– Kettő bőven elég, még lehet, hogy sok is – ellenkezett Francis.

– Az egész levelet hozd.

– Viselkedj.

Túl sokat beszélt, a világ már fektében is forgott.

– Nem hallottad még azt a bölcs meglátást, hogy ne igyon az, aki nem bírja?

Ha lett volna ereje megmozdulni, akkor megfordul és a képébe vágja a párnát. Nem volt. Meg egyszeriben kínosan tudatában lett a ténynek, hogy amúgy egy szál fürdőköpeny van rajta, még egy alsót se vett alá.

A másnap kalapot emelt és beengedte a játékba a  kanosságot is.  M intha kamasz lenne!

– Itt van.

– Te tényleg az egész levelet hoztad? – fakadt ki Francis.

Erre már Arthur is felkapta a fejét. Aztán csalódottan leejtette, mikor kiderült, hogy csak azért, mert kereken egy szem  fájdalomcsillapító van az egész rohadt lakásban.

– Nézd, még vizet is hozott! Vedd be szépen.

– Nem.

– Viselkedj felnőtt ember módjára.

– Nem.

– Arthur.

– Nincs rajtam gatya.

– Ó?

Nem csak meglepetés volt ebben az egyszerű hangban, hanem valami más is, amitől Arthurnak megint a tegnap éjjel jutott eszébe és elvörösödött.  Még a füle is lángolt.

– Ne a gyerekek előtt – motyogta.

Francis felnevetett, Arthur meg nyüszögve húzta a fejére a párnát, hogy megkönyörüljön a túl érzékeny hallásán.

Alfred és Marr beszélgettek, de a hangjuk  messziről jött . Nem volt benne biztos. Mintha nem a helyiségben lennének. Francis még mindig mellette ült, a keze még mindig a hátán.  Érezte a súlyát.

Felemelte a fejét. A srácoknak tényleg nyoma sem volt. Francis őt nézte. Arthur ajkai megfeszültek, a lélegzete felgyorsult.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Francis gyöngéden.

– Add ide azt az aszpirint és kérdezd meg húsz perc múlva – motyogta.

Félrelökte Francis kezét és felült. Túl kicsinek tűnt a gyógyszer, ahogy kipattintotta. Még attól a két korty víztől is háborogni kezdett a gyomra. Térdére támasztott könyékkel ült és meredt a semmibe, hátha a szoba végre megállapodik körülötte.

Francis mondott valamit.

– Hm?

– Mondom, emlékszel-e rá, mit műveltél tegnap este.

– Megint nekimentem valakinek? – A kocsmából kijutás balladai homályba veszett. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy hány konyakot ivott meg, vagy hogy azokat miképpen fogyasztotta el. Csak ült a pultnál és egymagában leitta magát, vagy szerzett magának ivócimborát? Egyáltalán, hogyan kötött ki Francis karjai között?

– Nem, csak üvöltöztél a tulajjal, hogy miért nincsen karaoke.

– Ugh.

– Azt mondta, hogy nem akar többet látni.

– Érthető.

– Nem nagyon akartál kimenni.

– Ühüm.

– Elvittelek sétálni.

– Hm?

F rancis féloldalasan pillantott rá. Arthur még nem nagyon mert felé nézni – részint azért, mert iszonyatosan zavarban volt, részint azért, mert ha megmozdult, kongani kezdtek a fejében a harangok.

– Meg kellett sétáltatni, mert a világodról nem tudtál, de azt hajtogattad, hogy nem vagy hajlandó hazajönni, sem pedig megengedni, hogy magamhoz elvigyelek.

– Aha.

– Aztán egy ponton feltettelek a buszra, de ezek szerint rendben hazataláltál.

Arthur azért most már felnézett. Neki nem pont így rémlettek a dolgok. Francis ajkán kaján mosoly játszadozott.

– Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy ne a gyerekek előtt – mondta csendesen és a fejével a konyha felé biccentett.

Azon nyomban felugrott. Az első lépést még megtette a szobája felé, de utána a hirtelen mozdulattól egy pillanatra elsötétedett körülötte a világ.  Azzal egy időben a jégcsákány is bejelentkezett az agyában, így mintaszerű orra esést mutatott be. Francis kiröhögte.

Matt rohant be, hogy mi a fene van, ő támogatta el a hangosan szentségelő Arthurt a szobájáig. Közben – összes fivérével ellentétben – volt gondja arra is, hogy Arthur köpenye minden kényes részét megfelelően takarja. Mire leültette őt a saját ágyára, Arthur úgy érezte magát, mint a mosott rongy. Azt csak pár másodperces hatásszünet után vette észre, hogy Matt nem túl kedvesen az ölébe dobott egy alsót. Jelentőségteljes erővel tette be maga után az ajtót.

Arthur körbesandított, de a szoba francistelen maradt. Minden maradék energiája elment a gatya felhúzásával, utána végighevert az ágyon és ott folytatta az agonizálást, ahol kinn a kanapén félbehagyta.

Megint elaludt.

Már érezhetően sötétebb volt odakinn, mikor ismét felébredt. Vagy a fájdalomcsillapító, vagy a tény, hogy már a végén járt a másnapnak, de már határozottan jobban érezte magát. A faszt, ez a piálás tuti érződni fog még harmadik nap is, inkább a gyógyszer lesz.

Már a gyomra is korgott, ami jó jel. A szíve viszont a torkában dobogott .

Francis itt volt, ő meg ezt képes volt üvöltözés nélkül tolerálni. A királynő nevére, ez komoly problémák hírnöke lehet.

Magára kapta az első ruhákat, amik a kezébe akadtak, így sikerült szaggatott punk pólóban, leopárdmintás melegítőalsóval kirobbannia a nappaliba. Utóbbit Alfredtől kapta a születésnapjára és nagyon megverte érte.

Azok hárman szappanoperát néztek. Nem nagyon kötötte le őket, mert Alfred éppen lelkesen ecsetelte, milyen volt a legutóbbi baseball-meccse, míg Francis hümmögött és a képernyőt mereven, halott tekintettel bámuló Matt kontya köré készített apró fonatokat.

– Nézzétek, ki támadt fel! – harsant Alfred.

– Kuss – dörrent rá. – Francis, ráérsz egy pillanatra?

– Te beteg vagy? – fordult hátra teljes testtel Alfred. – Hé Matt, Arthur beszélgetni akar Frannel!

– A ház maradjon egyben.

M ajd ne felejtse el, hogy nyakon kell basznia mind a kettőt.

Meztelen talpa hangosan csattogott a parkettán. Francis kuncogott. Arthur csak azért nem vette fel az ikrek mellé a listára, mert őt amúgy is meg fogja verni.

Beinvitálta Francist a szobájába. A férfi kíváncsian nézett körbe, amitől megszorult a keze a kilincsen.  Neki csak ne nézelődjön!  Berúgta a z ajt ót és karba font kézzel fordult a másik felé.

Francis mosolya kedves volt.

– Ah, ezek szerint három konyak kell hozzá, hogy kedves legyél velem? – kérdezte incselkedve.

– Ha van diplomád, akkor mi a faszért dolgozol egy kocsmában?

– Alkalmazott nyelvészeten végeztem, kedves. Nem szeretnék a közeljövőben éhen halni, ahhoz pedig muszáj vagyok valami olyan munkát is vállalni, ami rendesen fizet.

– Minden este ott vagy. Hogy nyelvészkedsz, ha minden kibaszott este ott vagy abban a lebujban?

– Csak hétköznapokon, hattól éjfélig. Részmunkaidős állás, édes.

Összeszűkült szemekkel nézte őt.  Elég hipokrita tett volna a részéről, ha elítélné ezért.

Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet.

– Hogy volt ez a tegnap este? – kérdezte.

Annyira gyöngén szakadt ki belőle ez a mondat! Szégyellte magát miatta. Hirtelen nagyon hívogatónak tűnt az ablak, meg hat emelettel lejjebb a betonjárda.

– Elvittelek sétálni – felelte Francis, de az a bujkáló mosoly pimasz módon hirdette, hogy valamit nem mond el.

Arthur dacosan felszegte a fejét és lélekben megerősítette magát.

– Emlékszem egy mellékutcára, meg arra, hogy levámpíroztál.

– Igen? Tudtam én, hogy jót fog tenni neked az a séta, a korábbiakra persze nem emlékszel…

Megszédült.

– Hogy _micsoda?!_

Francis nevetett. Arthurnak túl soká esett le, hogy hülyére veszi.

– Te… te utolsó! Te nyavalyás, idióta, kibaszott békaevő!

A hajába túrt és  még ezerszer elátkozta a  barmot . Vöröset látott mérgében, pedig az adott pillanatban sokkal szívesebben lett volna olyan hidegen számító kígyó, mint a francia.

N evezett hidegen számító szar alak most közelebb lépett hozzá, amivel belefojtotta a szitokáradatot. Még egy lépést tett előre és Arthurnak nagyon nem tetszett az a sunyi mosolya. A harmadik lépése után realizálta, hogy nem tud tovább hátrálni, már elérte a falat.

Mikor Francis megsimogatta az állát, az agy a lekapcsolt. A csókját érezni olyan volt, mintha reflektorokat gyújtottak volna benne.  Meg se tudott moccanni, még akkor sem, mikor Francis már tűnődőn csücsörítve  mered t a plafon sarkába.

– Jobb, mint a konyak – közölte Francis a vizsgálatai eredményét.

Azzal sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen.

– H-hé! Francis! Van pofád csak úgy kiszambázni, amikor…

Elvörösödött. Most mondja azt, hogy  _még nem végeztem veled?_ Esetleg  _éppen beszélgettünk?_ Egyik rosszabb, mint a másik. Meg egyik félreérthetőbb, mint a másik.

A sarkában volt, így Francisnak elég volt megfordulni a küszöbön, előrehajolva megint megérinthette őt. Az nem is csók volt, inkább csak egy szájrapuszi.

– Jól áll neked a hallgatás, édes – nevetett rá a férfi.

Otthagyta, ő meg csak állt, földbe gyökerezett lábbal.

_Most mégis mifasz van._

Hagyta, hogy a nyavalyás visszasétáljon a nappaliba az öccseikhez. Ő nem ment ki. A film végéig végtelen köröket rótt a szobájában, fel és alá és megint fel és alá. Akkor hagyta ott a szobáját, mikor meghallotta őket szedelőzködni.

Matt és Alfred – abból kiindulva, hogy a cipőjüket húzták – el fogják kísérni egy darabon. Arthur hangja kissé lemaradhatott, mert hiába nyitotta ki a száját, pár pillanatig csak tátogott, mint egy hal. Még jó, hogy azok hárman nem felé néztek.

– Hé – károgott. – Ugorjatok már be valahova fájdalomcsillapítóért.

– Mit kapok érte? – hunyorgott rá Alfred.

– Nem kapsz két büdös nagy pofont! – horkantott fel.

– A nevelési elveiddel nem feltétlen értek egyet, kedves Arthur – dorombolta Francis, közben a nyaksálját kötötte.

Ki a fene hord selyem nyaksálat? Mármint ezen a hülyén kívül.

Toporogva, feszülten figyelte, ahogy összekészülnek. A szíve hatalmasat dobbant, amikor Francis a zsebében turkálva közelebb lépett hozzá, majd a nagy keresés végén elégedetlen mordulással a kezébe nyomott egy zsebkendőt. A kabátja belső zsebéből varázsolta elő a filcet, aminek a kupakját a fogaival szedte le. Előrehajolt, a haja az arcába hullt, amíg fogta Arthur kezét, hogy ő ne engedje le és neki stabil támasza legyen ahhoz, hogy felírja rá a telefonszámát.

Felegyenesedett és kacsintott. A zsebkendő már Arthur zsebében volt.

– Kifelé a házamból – közölte érzelemmentes pofával.

Francis felnevetett és maga után intette az ikreket. Alfred arcáról le lehetett olvasni a végtelen kérdőjelet, ami a fiú fejében rohangászott, de Matt a fejét csóválta. A kölyök mindig is túl sok mindent értett a korához képest.

Előtúrta a zsepit. Ő aztán fel nem hívja. Már csak azért sem, mert egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a kis sétájuk végére Francis még a lába méretét is kiszedi az ikrekből, nem csak telefonszámát.

  
  


Vége

1Itt volt egy freudi elgépelésem: mi a francist keres itt Arthur?


End file.
